


Natural Light

by rptlotp



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, i think, or maybe if you're innocent it's just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: small thing i wrote for fun a while back - it's very short but i thought i would post it anyway :)this was written after the publication of KC but before the release of WS.evangeline's pov.





	Natural Light

**Author's Note:**

> small thing i wrote for fun a while back - it's very short but i thought i would post it anyway :)
> 
> this was written after the publication of KC but before the release of WS.
> 
> evangeline's pov.

I kiss her gently, her red locks bouncing as skin moves against skin. My fingers trace delicate patterns onto her exposed stomach as she gazes up at me. Shrouded in starlight, her eyes shimmer with beauty. I can barely hold back the small smile.

She laughs softly at my reaction, nuzzling her face into my neck. I let my head hang down, concealing my ever-growing grin. "I will never get tired of your laugh."

Elane Haven, master and manipulator of light, the most natural source of energy. I've always found it beautiful.

There is generally this sort of revocable quality to light. It can and will always change, flourishing and dwindling with ease. The absense of light is a frightening and mysterious aura. But when the light is there, it comforts you and accompanies you to wherever you may go.

That is what Elane is to me.

Elane is my light.


End file.
